


empire on fire

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Hinted Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Narcissa seeks comfort where she can.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	empire on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> HogwartsToAlexandria, we matched on about a hundred different things, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to write these two. Your prompts were lovely and I hope you like this! Many thanks to [diabolica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolica) for the beta. ❤︎

The silk is dyed a dark indigo, so deep it looks almost black. Severus slips the strip of fabric around her wrists with a practiced move, his skilled fingers ghosting over the flesh of her inner forearm; the pressure alone is enough to make her breath catch in her throat.

Narcissa knows he can feel her heartbeat like this. That he must know it’s beating erratically, desire and arousal burning through every part of her body. He brushes his thumb over her pressure point, faint amusement in his dark eyes when they catch hers, the silk tied in a knot to secure her hands to the bedpost.

Severus slips away, admiring the finished product. “Test it.”

Narcissa complies. She tries to pull her hands free but can’t, the silk barely leaving her room to budge; magic, she suspects, but she doesn’t ask. It doesn’t make a difference.

Severus smirks, pleased with himself, and Narcissa fights the urge to squirm as her cunt clenches. She knows what comes next.

She’d taught him how to do this what feels like a lifetime ago. They both had—Lucius’ voice offering quiet instructions in Severus’ ear as he figured out how, exactly, his best friend’s wife liked to be fucked. His inexperience had been obvious, his enthusiasm too, though he’d tried his best to hide both. Narcissa had found it endearing, really, the way he’d worry, the way he tried so hard to get it right. The way she could make him blush with just a look, a few carefully selected words…

There’s no blushing now, though.

They’d taught him well.

She stands on unsteady legs, leaning against the bedpost for support. The robe covering her body is pushed away, a shiver running down her spine as her naked flesh is exposed to the winter chill. They’re not in the marital suite, where a fireplace sits by the bed; instead, Narcissa had directed Severus to an old play-room, the warming charm she’d cast when they’d arrived diminished by now.

Severus’ smirk widens. He steps toward her, and it’s with baited breath that Narcissa watches him lean down, his hands sliding along the curves of her waist and holding her there. Warm breath hits her chest and sends goosebumps across her arms. It’s followed by Severus’ tongue, a gasp ripped from her throat as Severus sucks a nipple into his mouth.

She’d caught his eye after the Dark Lord’s last meeting, a slight tilt of her head all the proposition needed. They can read each other by now: body language and shadowed expressions and the things that pass in silence, the things admitted simply because they’re _not_ said. He’d followed her through the Manor’s halls, silent until they were alone, the look he gave her once the door had shut knowing. As if he’d seen into her soul and found exactly what she’d wanted.

Now, Severus shifts to look at her, his face curtained by his hair, his lips wet and red from where he’d kissed her breast. His gaze is hungry: hungry like it had been at sixteen, at twenty-six. The sight makes fire burn in Narcissa’s abdomen.

This, at least, is one thing she can count on. Even as the rest of her life disintegrates around her.

It’s comforting in its own way.


End file.
